


Wolfing Out

by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling/pseuds/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: Republic City is a hub of innovation where Lycanthropes and Humans live side by side in a tenuous harmony.Korra is a Lycan attending school for the first time since moving to Republic city three years prior. She wants nothing more than to have a normal school life and fit in. Asami is a Human who is struggling to establish herself as her own person outside of her family. Neither expects to meet the other but when they do they find what they need in each other.





	1. Late Start

“Are you sure you want to start attending school now?” Tenzin asked the concern in his voice audible, “Nobody would blame you for continuing homeschooling a little longer.” 

Korra looked up at her guardian who looked down at her with concern etched on his face.  “Thanks but I really want to start going to school and my friend is gonna be there.” The concern on his face was still there but he smiled. 

“Okay. If you think you're ready then I can't stop you.” He placed a hand on her shoulder squeezing it slightly in comfort. Korra placed her hand over Tenzin’s removing it from her shoulder and smiled up at him.

“Of course you can’t.” Korra turned around grabbing the blue backpack that was on the floor and slung it over her shoulder, “You’ll still drive me, right?”

“Of course.” Tenzin stroked his beard before moving toward the door. Korra followed him outside and down the steps. She headed toward the beat up minivan that was parked in the driveway. She walked around the front of the car and opened the front passenger side door looking back up at the house. It was a large three-story farmhouse on the outskirts of Republic City that was situated a couple acres of land surrounded by a forest. The sound of the van starting up brought Korra back to herself and she stepped inside the car pulling the door closed. Korra clicked her seatbelt into place as Tenzin pulled out of the driveway. 

Korra stared out the window as they drove down the rural road toward the city the sound of the news coming from the car radio. Korra watched as the trees went past, the beginnings of fall showing on their leaves. Korra let her mind wander hoping that her nervousness wasn’t as obvious as Korra felt it was. She had never attended public school having been homeschool since she had come to live with Tenzin and his family. Of course, the school she was going to was to was a private academy but still. She was leaving her comfort zone and the only reason she was willing to do so was that her friend attending the school on a sports scholarship. 

The natural scenery slowly transitioned into a cityscape and Korra watched as buildings moved past. Eventually, they came to a stop, “I need to talk to the principal. Can you wait in the office while I do?” He glanced at her out of the corner of her eye as he pulled into the parking lot of the Moon Private Academy. 

“Sure thing,” Korra mumbled clutching her bag to her chest as she stared down at her knees. A hand on her knee caused Korra to Korra to look up.

“It's okay to be nervous. This is a new experience for you.” Korra looked up at Tenzin who smiled as he pulled into a parking space in front of the school. Korra nodded and exited the van pulling her backpack onto her shoulder before slamming the door shut. She looked up at the building that made up one of the many buildings on small campus. Taking a deep breath she followed Tenzin towards it and into the building that had a sign above the door that read ‘Administration’. 

They entered the building and Korra took a seat in one of the uncomfortable plastic as Tenzin walked up to the counter talking to the secretary. She listened half-heartedly taking in the room before her. It looked like a normal office considering the Moon Private Academy was incredibly exclusive but then again Korra’s only ideas of what constitutes normal in high school came from t.v. 

“I’ll be in the office,” Tenzin spoke having turned back to look at her. Korra nodded and watched the edge of his coat disappearing around a corner. Korra slumped into her seat feeling the anxiety had been building for the last few days begin to bubble to the surface. She held her bag to her chest as she tried to breath through the panic attack she knew was about to be in full swing. Korra struggled to breathe digging her nails into the cloth of her bag. She focused as on the breathing techniques that Tenzin had taught her closing her eyes in an attempt to keep the reality out. The feeling of a hand on her shoulder caused Korra to jump out of her seat her heart slamming in her chest. It was only when she saw who it was that had touched her Korra began to calm down. 

“Bolin.” Korra sighed as she took in broad-shouldered teen in front of her. The smile on his face was warm and Korra found herself relaxing already. “What are you doing here?”

Bolin placed his hands on his hips puffing out his chest, “I volunteered to be your guide.” He smiled proudly, “We’ll have all the same classes and stuff because of it.” 

Korra couldn’t help but smile. The idea that she wouldn’t be alone in any of her classes alone helped lessen the ball of anxiety that had formed in the pit of her stomach. “Thanks for doing that. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t know anyone in my classes.” Bolin laughed and pulled her into a strong embrace. 

“Who might this be, Korra?” Tenzin’s voice caught Korra’s attention and she pulled out of the hug turning to see Tenzin looking at them with a quirked brow. 

Korra smiled, “This is the friend I told you about. The one who goes here.” He nodded and took a few steps forward holding out his hand and the piece of paper in it.

“Here’s your schedule.” He handed her the paper before moving around her, toward the door, “I’ll pick you up after school, alright?” He placed a hand on her shoulder squeezing it slightly and Korra nodded up at him. 

He left the building leaving Korra alone with Bolin who threw his arm over her shoulder leaning his body into hers, “You ready to do this?” He smiled down at her and Korra was filled with confidence. 

Taking a deep breath she nodded, “Yeah. I’m ready.” 

Bolin’s smile grew even wider if that was possible as he began pulling her toward the door, “Then let’s do this. Korra’s first day here we come!” 

The first four classes of the day flew past faster then Korra had expected and soon she was following Bolin toward the lunch room while pointing out the different things and giving her explanations as to what they were, “And that's the music room and that's the Art room.” He said pointing to the two rooms with the names on the doors. “And then there is science room #3. Ms.Li isn’t someone you want to mess with. Like ever.” Korra nodded along until they eventually passed through a pair of double doors, “And this is the lunch room.” 

The room was large but not large that it was overwhelming. It was about the size of three of the classrooms put together with square tables interspersed throughout the room. There was a window on one side and a line of people waiting to get food. “Most people eat outside in the courtyard.” Bolin said as he began heading toward the line, “Let's get food and then I’ll introduce you to my other friends.”

Korra followed him through the line and once they had both gotten their food Bolin lead her toward a table that was already occupied by two other people. One of them noticed the pair, a girl Korra noted with green eyes and dark skin, and waved at them calling out, “Hey Bolin!” They approached the table and the girl smirked up at him, “You're late.”

“Sorry, Opal. I was showing Korra around the school.” He took a seat at the table and Korra hesitantly sat down to him.

“Korra?” Opal asked eye Korra carefully, “You’re the new Lycan student, right?” Korra nodded and expected something other then what happened. The girl, Opal, stuck her hand out and smiled, “My names Opal if you ever need help with anything feel free to ask.” Korra took her hand finding it soft and smooth free of calluses. 

“You’re human, right?” Korra asked watching as she recoiled before smirking.

“You could tell I was human from a handshake?” She asked a laugh in her tone that made it obvious that she was joking. 

“Well yeah. That and you just reek of human.” Korra poked back and Opal made the most exaggerated offended face putting her hand to chest. 

“What? I do not!” She turned to Bolin, “Bolin I do not smell human, do I?” Opal asked her tone still joking. 

Bolin shrugged, “You kinda do. Even though you spend all this time around me and Mako.” Korra then noticed the other person at the table was a boy with 

Opal gasped in mock offense before a laugh escaped her lips and the tension Korra had felt in her shoulder easy away. The laughter died down and Opal returned to her food. 

Lunch passed quietly with Korra finding herself very at ease with the group and before she knew what was happening the bell announcing the end of the break. They stood up heading out toward the doors stopping only to throw out their trash, “We have Gym next.” Bolin announced as they existed the lunch area, “We have Opal in the class as well.” Korra nodded and Bolin continued his tour where he had left off. 

Korra was thankful when they arrived at the Gym building because there was only so much Tour guide Bolin that Korra could take. They entered and split off Bolin heading toward the Boys locker room while Korra followed Opal toward the Girls one.

Korra followed Opal into the locker room immediately finding her nose overwhelmed by the mix of smells filling the room. The mixing scents of sweat, dirt, and perfume caused Korra to recoil. “Are you okay?” Opal asked and Korra scrunched up her nose.

“It stinks in here.” Opal laughed and Korra followed her further into the locker room. Eventually, they came to a stop in front of a pair of lockers and Korra opened the locker next to Opal and putting her bag inside before noticing that everyone was getting changed. 

She tapped Opal on her shoulder, “Hey, I didn’t bring any gym clothes. Do you have some I could borrow?” Opal looked at Korra who wondered if she had overstepped her boundaries.

“Wait here for a minute.” Korra nodded watching as she trotted off leaving Korra alone. Taking a breath she pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it into the locker. She ran her fingers over the side of her stomach and the claw mark scars that made their home there. The four long scars went from just under Korra’s breast at the front of her body to at her hip near her back. Korra let out a sigh as she trailed her fingers over the scarred skin. “Here you go,” Opal said breaking Korra out of her trance and she looked up to see her holding out folding clothing. “Coach Beifong said she could give you shorts for today if you give them back. You’ll have to pay for the whole uniform tomorrow.” 

Korra turned around and smiled, “Thanks.” Opal opened her mouth to reply before noticing the scars adorning her side. Korra turned around grabbing her shirt out of her locker and setting the pants in it. 

“What happened?” Opal asked just as Korra pulled on her shirt letting it cover the scars. 

Korra undid her belt and unbuttoned her pants pushing them down her legs as she said, “I got hurt during the last full moon.” Korra stuffed her jeans in the locker and pulling on the shorts, “I was in the hospital for nearly two weeks.” Korra closed her locker looking at Opal who seemed to be processing the information.

“Is that why you started late?” Korra nodded and was about to respond when a voice cut her off.

“Hey, Opal!” Korra turned around to see the person who had called out and was struck by how stunningly beautiful she was. Her wavy raven black hair was pulled back in in a ponytail and her light green eyes shone brightly. 

“Hey Asami, Whats up?” Opal spoke and Korra realized suddenly that she was starring. 

Clearing her throat Korra place a hand on Opal’s shoulder, “I’m gonna head out. Okay?” 

Opal nodded, “I’ll catch up.” Korra jogged out of the locker room and into the hallway finding a spot to lean against the wall. She watched the door as students filtered out slowly all finding places along the all. Most the hall had been filled when finally Opal existed the locker room followed by Asami who separated from Opal heading up the hall. 

Opal leaned against the wall next to Korra, “Is she a friend of yours?” Korra asked and Opal nodded. She slumped to the ground and Korra followed suit.

“Yeah. She normally sits with us at lunch. Or she used to.” Opal let out a sigh and Korra wanted to ask why but got the feeling that she shouldn’t. Korra turned her attention away from Opal and watched as the coach walked down the line of students began checking off students taken attendance. Once attendance was done they moved into the gym and began milling about.

“So what are we-” Korra started to ask only to be cut off by the booming voice of Coach Beifong.

“Alright Listen up brats. Today we’ll be playing Dodgeball.” She reached into the bag pulling out one of the small balls. 

“Why?” A voice called out from the crowd. 

“Because I said so.” She then set the ball on the ground, “You can pick teams and start. Don’t bother me unless someone is dying.” She then walked away leaving them alone to pick teams. 

Korra was taken aback by the way the coach had acted but still, she didn’t question anything. Soon the entire gym had erupted in arguments as to who should be captains of the teams and Korra turned to Opal, “Is Gym always like this?” 

“Yeah. Coach Beifong is always like this but it's nice.” She shrugged, “Have you ever played Dodgeball?” Korra shook her head.

“No, but I know the basics,” Korra said and then turned her attention back to the arguing crowd who seemed to have decided on the captains of the teams. Korra could help but smile.  _ ‘This is gonna be fun.’  _


	2. Scars and Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finds that crushes suck especially when they happen to be on people you bearly know.

Asami exited Ms.Li’s room letting out a sigh as she began walking down the hall as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder running a hand through her hair. Retaking tests with Ms.Li wasn’t how she had wanted to spend her lunch period but then how she had wanted to spend it wasn’t going to happen. Asami spent the walk toward the P.E hallway trying to push the thoughts from her mind and fix her mask back in place. 

Asami entered locker room heading toward her usually locker in the far corner hoping to get at least get to see one of her friends of course because Asami’s day had to get even worse Opal wasn’t there. Instead the only person there was a dark skinned girl with her hair pulled into a ponytail atop her head. Asami realized she was staring and shook her head quickly moving over to her normal locker. She went about getting changed putting her bag in the locker and pulling out her gym clothes. 

Asami was pulling her hair into a loose ponytail when she heard Opal, “Here you go,”

Asami turned ready to say hi only to stop only to stop when she saw the shirtless girl and scars that adorned her side. “Coach Beifong said she could give you shorts for today if you give them back. You’ll have to pay for the whole uniform tomorrow.” 

Asami watched as the girl turned smiling and took the pants from Opal, “Thanks.” Asami watched the girl turn back toward her locker pulling something out of the locker. 

“What happened?” Opal asked as the girl pulled the shirt down over her body. 

Asami starred as she undid her belt and began pushing her pants down her legs and any hope that she was completely straight went down the drain with her pants, “I got hurt during the last full moon.” She stuffed her jeans into her locker and proceeded to pull on her gym shorts, “I was in the hospital for nearly two weeks.” Asami starred at the girl her mind processing what she had just heard. 

The first thought that popped into Asami’s head was,  _ ‘Werewolf’ _ which was followed by  _ ‘There’s no way that girls a werewolf.’  _

“Is that why you started late?” Opal asked and Asami suddenly realized that she was starring, rather openly, at this girl who she didn’t even know the name of. 

Clearing her throat Asami called out, “Hey, Opal!” The girl turned and Asami was struck by just how blue her eyes were. 

“Hey, Asami. What’s up?” Asami felt some of the tension leave her body at the nonchalant reply. 

The girl cleared her throat before Asami could respond, “I’m gonna head out. Okay?” 

Opal turned to her and nodded, “I’ll catch up.” Asami watched as the girl turned and disappeared around the locker corner. Opal smiled at her, “Hey, How was lunch?”

“Spent it retaking tests with Ms.Li glaring at me. Not exactly how I wanted to spend it but...” Asami shrugged.

“Asami I-” Asami shook her head holding up hand effectively cutting Opal off.

“It's fine. I know it's my fault.” After a short pause, Asami continued, “Can we talk about something else instead, like who that girl with you was?”

Opal’s eyes lit up and she smiled, “Oh Korra? She started here today.” Korra her name is Korra. Asami forced herself not to let out a dreamy sigh as she thought about her. 

“Korra, huh?” Asami tried to aim for nonchalance but there was an edge of excitement to her tone that Opal seemed to catch as she eyed Asami wearily. 

“Yes Asami, that’s her name. What else what it be?” The edge in Opal’s voice let Asami know that she had been misunderstood. 

“No. No. No. ”She quickly back peddled shaking her hands in front of her, “I’m not trying to be an asshole.”

“Your not?” Opal crossed her arms over her chest eyeing Asami with suspicion who shook her head adamantly.

“No, I just think she’s really pretty but didn’t want to say.” Asami immediately regretted saying that as Opal burst out laughing. A blush crept across Asami’s face as she tried to disappear into her shirt. “It’s not that funny.”   

“No, it kinda is.” Opal said as she tried to suppress her laughter, “Your little bi-heart can’t take how pretty everyone is.” Asami let out an uneasy chuckle scratching at the back of her head.

“Yeah.” She let out a sigh before adding, “We should probably head out before we get marked absent by your aunt.” Opal nodded and they made their way out of the locker room. Asami watched as Opal walked over where Korra was leaning against the wall before turning and heading down the hall and sitting against the wall. Letting out a breath she leaned her against the wall closing her eyes letting the sound of voices rush over her.  _ ‘Just my luck I had to start crushing on a girl I don’t even know. Just great.’ _

Headcount seemed to last longer than normal and when it was finally over Asami was all too happy to stand up as her tailbone had started to hurt. She followed the class inside the gymnasium walking over to the wall and leaning against it. She looked out over the class her eyes finding Korra who was standing next to Opal smiling and talking. 

Asami half-listened to Coach Beifong as she stared at Korra. Eventually, Beifong finished talking and the rest of the students began talking among themselves. Asami watched as Korra smiled at Opal and she felt something twist in her gut. Eventually, they managed to choose captains and Asami settled onto the floor watching as they began to choose teams.  _ ‘That'll be fun.’ _ Asami thought with a roll of her eyes as she closed her eyes just as the game began hoping to sleep through gym class.

* * *

 

Asami had given up on sleeping through the class and instead was stuck watching the most one-sided game of dodgeball ever. 

“It’s not fair! You guys got all the Lycan students on your team!” The captain of the losing team on the far end of the court whined stomping his foot almost comically at the end of his sentence. 

The captain of the winning team just tucked the ball under his arm and looked at the other captain like a mother would look at a child throwing a tantrum, “Dude, It’s just a game.”

The other captain stamped his foot again, “Yeah well your not playing it fairly.” 

The winning Captain let out a sigh running a hand over his face, “Listen if I give you one of our Lycan players will you stop whining?” The losing captain let out a huff but nodded regardless and the winning one looked over to Bolin, “Would you switch with one of his players so we can get on with this?”  

Asami watched as Bolin jogged across the court switching places with a kid half his size who looked like he could be snapped in half by a slight breeze. After some repositioning of players, the game resumed and Asami let her mind wander. 

She was so far in her own mind that she didn’t notice the commotion until it was too late. “Asami look out!” Asami looked up just in time to see one of the balls flying towards her and she didn’t have time to dodge before the ball collided with the center of her face. Asami wasn’t quite sure whether she should cry out in pain or shock as pain shot through where the ball had hit. Her hand went up to cover her nose as the ball rolled away

“Hey, are you okay?” Asami looked up to find herself looking into a pair of much too blue eyes. 

The concern in the sky blue orbs as they looked Asami over as well as the person they were to caused Asami’s heart to speed up a little. She pulled her hand away from her nose and muttered, “I’m fine.” Korra flinched at what Asami knew probably wasn’t a pretty site. 

“Oh, Asami your nose,” Opal said from where she kneeled next Korra.

Asami shook her head slightly, “S’fine. Doesn’t even hurt.” Her words tasted like iron as the blood from her more then likely broken nose made its way into her mouth. 

“That's ‘cus your in shock. You need to go to the nurse.” Opal stood up looking down at Korra, “I’ll go tell Beifong what happened you try and stop the bleeding.” Asami watched as Opal disappeared into the supply closet where Coach Beifong slept off her hangovers. A student letting out a holler and Asami looked to see something that looked like Korra pulling off her shirt but there was no way.

“Hey, dude do you think if I throw 20 yuans at her she’ll give us a full show?” One kid called out and Asami was suddenly very aware of the shirtless girl in front of her. 

She held out her shirt a smile on her face, “Here. To stop the bleeding.” Asami took the shirt, pressed it up against her face and was suddenly very glad that she couldn’t smell right now. 

“Hey dance for us wolf girl!” The boy who had yelled before throwing something at the back of her head. Asami watched as Korra picked up what had been thrown and turned back to look at her grinning. 

“Free money. Sweet.” Asami watched as Korra stuffed the rolled up bill into her bra and swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“Alright, so I got a hall pass. One of us...” Opal trailed off as she noticed the now shirtless Korra, “Why aren't you wearing a shirt?”

Korra simply shrugged, “I need something to stop the bleeding.” 

“So you took off your shirt?” 

Again she just shrugged, “I’m not ashamed of my body.” 

“With abs like that why would you be,” Asami muttered maybe a little louder then she should given that Korra blushed and Opal started laughing. Asami blushed averting her gaze, “I think I’d like to go to the nurses' office now so I can die in peace.” Opal leaned forward hands on her knees as her laughter overtook her. 

“I can take her,” Korra said as Opal's laughter died out and she stood back up. “I feel likes it's kinda my fault for dodging instead of block.” 

“Korra you need to get a shirt. I can take her.” Opal said and Korra looked down at herself as if only now realized just how shirtless she was. Asami pushed herself to her feet tired of people talking about her as if she wasn’t there.

“I can take myself.” Opal and Korra looked at her in concern, “It’s just a bloody nose. I’m not dying.”

“Fine but be safe and don’t talk to strangers,” Opal warned jokingly wagging her finger at Asami who waved the comment off with a laugh.

Opal handed her the hall pass and Asami made her way toward the gym's exit the last thing she heard before walking out the door being, “Alright let’s find you a shirt.”

* * *

 

It turned out that the collision of the ball with her face had broken her nose and she had ended up having to go to the hospital to get it realigned. The bandage itches and she couldn’t really breath through her nose but all in all, it was fine. It was a small price to pay to see Korra shirtless. 

Her father had wanted to keep her out of school but Asami had already missed a week due to some kind of stomach bug and wasn’t about to miss more so she returned to school the following Tuesday with a freshly washed shirt and a box of expensive-ass chocolates. 

The day seemed to drag on as she waited for fifth period to roll around and soon the lunch bell was ringing and she was making her way to the cafeteria where she spotted a familiar looking ponytail next to a very familiar pair of broad shoulders. Without really thinking Asami jogged toward them calling out, “Hey Korra!” 

The girl turned around smiled, waved and said, “Hey. Asami, right?” Asami nodded looked to Bolin who she now noticed was standing in line for food. 

“Can we talk outside for a moment?” Asami asked suddenly all too aware of how off her voice sounded.

Korra nodded, “Sure. Bolin buy food for me?” 

“Give me money you know I’m on free lunch,” Korra responded by reaching into her shirt pulling out what Asami assumed was the money that had been thrown at her yesterday and throwing it at Bolin's face.

“Spend my boob cash wisely.” Asami watched this exchange is a strange silent awe, “Come on. Let’s go.” Asami waved goodbye to Bolin and lead Korra out of the Cafeteria and into the courtyard. It was much quieter out there and Asami knew of a place where they could talk in peace. She led Korra to a shaded corner of the courtyard before finally turning to look at the girl who was following her. “So what did you want to talk about?” There was an edge of worry in her voice that Asami wanted to quell instantly.

“Oh, I just wanted to thank you since you literally gave me the shirt off your back,” Asami said as she reached into her shoulder bag pulling the now clean shirt and handing it out in front of her. 

“You cleaned it?” Korra said taking the shirt from Asami and then looking at her in confusion, “How’d you get the blood out?” 

“I know a few tricks.” At Korra’s curious glance Asami blushed, “I googled how to get blood out of clothes.” This caused Korra to laugh and it was a sound that Asami decided she would like to hear more of. “I also got you this.” She reached into her bag and pulled out the box of chocolate holding it out for Korra to take.

“You didn’t have to...” Korra took the box from Asami somewhat reluctantly almost unsure of whether it was okay. 

Asami simply shrugged at Korra's hesitance, “I wanted to thank you and I didn’t know how else to do that. You aren’t allergic to chocolate, are you?” 

Korra shook her head and began putting the two items into her backpack, “ Thank you didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to,” Asami replied as Korra zipped up her backpack. 

“Yeah but still.” Korra looked around a little before gesturing to her nose and saying, “How’s your nose doin’?”

Reaching up and touching it lightly Asami spoke, “Broken but the doctor said it will heal in a couple weeks and be back to normal.” 

Korra winced, “The ball broke it?” Asami shrugged and Korra muttered, “I’m sorry.” 

“What for?” Asami asked.

“For dodging the ball.” Korra rubbed her hand up and down her arm, “Probably could have caught it.” 

Asami waved her hand nonchalantly, “Its really fine.” Suddenly an idea hit Asami and she knew what she had to do, “But if you really want to make it up to me you could always give me your number. I’d really like to get to know you better.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to just get to know my abs?” Korra joked causing Asami to blush and turn away.

She reached into her pocket pulling out her phone and shoving it toward Korra, “Will you just put you damn number in my phone?” Korra laughed taking the phone and typing in her number. 

“Here.” Korra handed Asami back her phone and Asami took it. “I should head back before Bolin eats my food.” Asami nodded and Korra began walking away.

Asami waved at the leaving Korra, “I’ll text you.” Korra turned and waved before disappeared out of site. 

Asami collapsed to the ground laying on her back clutching her phone to her chest and letting out a happy sigh. “Crushes suck.”

  
  



End file.
